


Ruined My Life (By Not Being Mine)

by thesurielofficial



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Also Ty Stone is a dick, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, They're both younger, Tony Stark is so gone for skinny Steve, an offscreen dick but still fuck ty stone lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielofficial/pseuds/thesurielofficial
Summary: There's a very attractive, no, gorgeous man in the corner of the bar and Tony wishes he could figure out how to speak to him.(inspired by the song Gorgeous by Taylor Swift, basically 1k of fluff and Tony thinking pre-serum Steve is the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Ruined My Life (By Not Being Mine)

i. gorgeous

_(you’re so gorgeous, i can’t say anything to your face, cuz look at that face)_

There was a man. He was standing next to someone, a friend, not more, Tony thought, as the friend had his metal arm (metal arm!!!) firmly wrapped around the waist of a pretty redhead. He looked a little uncomfortable, as though he was conscious of every cubic centimetre of space he occupied. And Tony found himself almost hating how unfair the situation was because the man was, well, he was just...gorgeous. 

He was short, shorter than even Tony by a few inches maybe, but there was this defiance in the way he held himself that made up for his height. He was clearly a little awkward, but he also looked like someone who would fight every single person in the bar if they said something about it. He was...intriguing. His friend was more well-built, strong-jawed and muscular with that metal arm of his (seriously, though, coolest fucking thing ever). The girl was equally stunning, her sinfully red dress hunting at her curves every time she moved. Tony watched them, barely sipping at whatever acrid drink he’d asked the bartender to concoct for him and suddenly felt a deep hatred overcome him. 

He looked away from the gorgeous stranger. Had this been a year ago, he would have walked over a few drinks ago, introduced himself with a smirk and flirted till they were making out. But now...things were, well they were different. The past year had been horrible. The media had been scathing, Tony had ignored it. The media had worsened, suddenly pulling out old MIT scandals to defame him, Pepper had worried and Tony had ignored it. Then Tiberius Stone had given an interview which Tony could not ignore. Their stock had dropped and suddenly, Tony was one of the most hated men in America. He was a murderer parading as a hero for acting as thought his past didn’t make a difference. He was spineless for quitting weapons development, or indifferent for not having done it earlier. He was a slut for hooking up with strangers, including men, something that he’d kept away from the media for a long time. 

The fallout had been bad and Tony had gone off the radar, barely coping as he tried to help Pepper keep the company afloat. Of course, Stark Industries was the best at what it did (which was almost everything, now that they’d quit weapons developing) so things were more or less okay. Except for the part where the public still hated Anthony Edward Stark. They all had their different reasons, of course. Some of them were homophobic, some thought Iron Man was just for good press and Tony wasn’t even in the suit or wasn’t doing anything good, really while others were mad that he wasn’t stocking up the military’s weaponry anymore. Either way, he wasn’t in the mood to go up to a group of people who could potentially recognise him because one of them was cute (not cute, gorgeous, jaw-droppingly gorgeous) just to get yelled at or whatever. 

He glanced at Mr. Gorgeous again, just out of the corner of his eye, and for a second, he was almost angry. His awkward demeanour had lapsed into a sort of comfort now and he was laughing and smiling and it was just so breathtakingly beautiful that Tony resented him. He wondered if he had a girlfriend (or a boyfriend, Tony’s gaydar was impeccable) and immediately felt a little jealous. But it would have been even worse if he was single, because then Tony would have stood a chance, had he not been who he was. 

In an alternate timeline where Tony had never trusted Ty Stone, he would have gone up to the man and introduced himself. He looked at the dark, clear contents of his glass and wondered what-if, but he knew that do-overs weren’t possible. Yet, when he looked back at the table, he could swear that the man was staring right back at him. He looked away quickly, because just one look into those blue eyes made him want to do incredibly stupid things like go over and shove his tongue down gorgeous guy’s throat. 

“Look, hey, you keep looking over. Somethin’ you wanna say to me?” Oh fuck, oh fuck, it was pretty boy (so pretty) and he was glaring at Tony, gaze defiant and lips pursed. 

“Uh, no? Actually, yes! You,” Tony said, pointing to the guy and then himself, “and me. You, fuck me.” Tony hated being drunk sometimes. 

“What?” And he was laughing now, which was great because it made his face open up and blonde hair flop to one side and blue eyes shine and...okay this was getting a little embarrassing. “Wait, are you hitting on me?”

“Well, I’m attempting to, but you’re making it a little hard for me.” Tony was a little offended by how incredulous the man had sounded. 

“You sure you got the right guy? Not Bucky or Natasha next to me?”

Tony was a little confused now. “Yes, Gorgeous, it’s your ocean-blue eyes I want. Pretty sure you’re not a woman or a dude with a metal arm.”

“You’re pretty drunk, aren’t you?”

“M’not drunk, m’fine. And you’re _fine_ so we should, we should get out of here.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re a little too drunk for that,” he replied, smiling. He looked very nice when he smiled. Tony wasn’t very sure why he was smiling, but he didn’t want it to stop. 

“M’tired,” he mumbled, yawning a little. 

“Do you have someone to drive you home?” the man asked, a little concerned. 

“Happy. Hap’ll drive me. He should be waiting outside.”

“I guess you should go to Happy, then, you look pretty exhausted.” Tony nodded in agreement. He was quite tired, now that he thought about it. 

“Whatcha writing?” he asked as he saw the man scribbling something onto a napkin. 

“Oh, just, uh, you know, if you’re interested when you’re more sober, even for like, a friend. Yeah, uh, so...” he gestured towards the napkin, looking highly flustered. His cheeks were a delightful pink that could be seen even in the dim light. 

“Oh, okay, yeah. Yeah!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tony affirmed, smiling at the stranger as he went back to his table. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. 

678 136 7092  
⁃ Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a Reputation AU for SteveTony would be so great because the media hates Tony but he doesn't care because 'his baby's fit like a daydream, walking with his head down, Tony's the one he's walking to'.
> 
> Here's my [ Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesurielbitch) come say hi!


End file.
